


Come Anytime

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Discussions of Safe Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Next to no angst, Sex Reveal, awkward identity reveal, just massive amounts of awkwardness, sabine cheng is an awesome mother, virgins getting it on together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Out of all the ways Adrien thought he might reveal his identity to Marinette, having Marinette's mother walk in on them doing it wasn't one of them.





	Come Anytime

There were a lot of things that Chat Noir loved about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her smile. The way she flailed around when she got nervous. Her generosity. Her strength. Her capacity for kindness. The way her eyes glowed when she was happy. How she stuck out her tongue when she was concentrating hard. How she’d opened her home, and her bed, to a stray cat without hesitation.

This was a whole new favorite, though.

“Ready?” he asked again, unable to hide the nervous quiver of his voice. Marinette smiled, her lips curving up. The blindfold she was wearing shifted slightly, but still covered the upper half of her face.

“I’m ready. I want this. Fuck me, Chat.”

Oh god, he was gonna die. He swallowed hard and whispered, “Plagg, claws in.”

Green light rolled over him; Adrien deliberately did not look at his kwami, not wanting to ruin the mood. Instead, he focused on shucking his clothing until he was as naked as Marinette. She gasped softly when she touched him, and her hands met bare skin. He shivered at the feeling of her fingertips sliding across his chest. It felt so much more intimate after so long of wearing the suit around her. 

“Fuck me,” Marinette said again, spreading her thighs. “C’mere, kitty.”

He shuffled forward, mouth dry, and lined himself up. She was so warm and wet, and the sweet sounds she let out when he pushed in made his pulse quicken. He slid in all the way and then paused, fighting for control. Everything was overwhelming: the taste of her, still lingering on his lips when he licked them, and her smell, both her juices and the perfume she favored, and how beautifully sexy she looked.

Adrien wished he could see her eyes. He wanted to see that affectionate, aroused look that drove him crazy.

“Oh,” Marinette breathed, her hands trailing up to his shoulders. 

“Are you good?” he asked, running his fingers across her belly.

“I’m _so_ good,” Marinette said.

He took that for the permission it was and began to gently rock his hips, testing. The sound of Marinette’s soft moans was music to his ears. He braced himself with a hand on the bed and reached down with the other, finding her clit with his thumb. She jolted and let out a surprised cry, her nails digging into his shoulders. Adrien smiled, determined to make her come first. And since he wasn’t going to last long, he needed to make this good for her.

“Princess,” he whispered, moving a little faster. She liked that, especially when he rolled his hips. Her lips were parted, and she kept letting out these sexy little sounds.

“MARINETTE! ADRIEN!”

Adrien nearly faceplanted.

Marinette froze.

“What are you doing?!”

Adrien whipped his head around, staring in horror at Sabine Cheng. 

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered. Her hands left his shoulders and flew to her face, pulling the blindfold away. She stared at him, shocked.

“Marinette,” Sabine said, a little too calmly. “Please get dressed and bring Adrien downstairs. You’ve got five minutes.” She disappeared, letting the trap door fall.

“Oh my god,” Marinette said. “ _Oh my god_.”

“Surprise?” Adrien said weakly, suddenly realizing that he was still inside her. He pulled out hastily, blushing harder than he’d ever blushed in his life. 

“Surprise,” Marinette repeated, her face running through a series of complicated emotions. “I – what – how –” She stopped and sank back with a groan, covering her face. “Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. My mother walked in on me fucking Adrien Agreste. I am never going to hear the end of this.”

“At least she didn’t walk in on you fucking Chat Noir?” Adrien offered.

Marinette’s hands slid down far enough so that she could pin him with a steely glare. “Just hope they don’t call your father.”

Fuck. Adrien frozen, horrified, and Marinette gave a grim nod.

“I am freaking the fuck out on the inside,” she said. “But we need to pull it together, Kitty. This is gonna suck, but Maman isn’t going to give up.” She rolled away from him and nimbly leapt down from her bed to the floor, where she knelt and began picking through their clothing. Adrien was promptly hit in the face with the jeans he’d torn off so enthusiastically not twenty minutes ago.

By the time he had hauled them on, he was just in time to see Marinette yanking on her shirt. She’d foregone her bra, kicking them under her desk along with his boxers. This time he managed to catch the shirt she threw at him, pulling it on as he joined her on the floor. Marinette combed her fingers through her hair, squared her shoulders and pulled the door up.

By some grace of god, Tom wasn’t home; he was out on a delivery, according to Marinette. So it was just Sabine waiting for them in the kitchen. She pointed to the table and they both took seats silently, then she sat down across from them and folded her hands.

“So,” she said. “You’re having sex.”

“Oh my god, Maman,” Marinette said, sinking down her chair. Adrien just blushed again.

“You shouldn’t be doing it if you can’t talk about it. We’ve had that conversation, Marinette,” Sabine said. “Are you using protection?”

Protection. Fuck. Adrien’s mouth hung open uselessly because that hadn’t even occurred to him. In his defense, he hadn’t come here planning to have sex with Marinette. He thought they’d make out, that maybe he’d have the chance to finger her or – if he was _really_ lucky – eat her out. Marinette’s suggestion that they make use of blindfolds had never even crossed his mind, though he’d been very much on board with it.

Marinette said, “You know I’m on the pill.”

“Yes, I’m aware. But the pill won’t help to protect you against STI’s.” Her eyes flicked between them.

“I am – was – a virgin,” Marinette said, turning red.

Adrien finally found words. “I – me too – there’s only – it’s just M-Marinette,” he stammered. “Always.”

Marinette stared at him. Something in her face softened.

Sabine sighed. “It’s still not ideal,” she said with a frown. “If you want to keep having sex without a condom, I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist you get tested.”

“Wait, what?” Marinette said, looking back to her mother. “You’re not going to demand we stop?”

“No, Marinette, of course not. You’re both of age and I’m assuming that everything is very consensual. I would rather you do it here than god knows where else. But I’m not thrilled that you were sneaking around behind my back,” Sabine added, just when Adrien was starting to think they were off the hook. “I don’t like that you snuck Adrien up to your bedroom. And I don’t like that you weren’t being safe. So you’re grounded for a week because of those two things, because you _know_ better, but I want it to be clear that I am not grounding you for having sex. Do you understand?”

Marinette swallowed, looking ashamed, and nodded. “I understand.”

“And Adrien,” Sabine went on, turning to him, “in this house, we have rules which I expect you to obey. If you come to visit Marinette, I want it to be through the front door. You can come anytime, you’re always welcome, but Tom and I would like to know when you’re here.”

“Yes ma’am,” Adrien whispered.

“Call me Sabine, Adrien.” Finally, Sabine smiled. “I’ll buy you some condoms until we can arrange for the testing to be done.”

“My, um – my father?” Adrien asked.

Sabine looked remarkably like her daughter when her eyes softened. “I won’t tell him. It’s not my place. I would hope you could – well.” She cleared her throat. “I’ll give you two a chance to talk. I’ll be down in the bakery. But then Adrien has to go home, got it?”

“Yes, Maman. Thanks.” Marinette got up and moved around the table to hug her mother. Sabine hugged her back and kissed her forehead and whispered something Adrien couldn’t make out, but whatever it was made Marinette smile.

Then Sabine stood, but instead of leaving walked around the table. She bent and hugged Adrien, much to his surprise. Into his ear, she murmured, “I meant what I said, Honey. _Anytime_. You’re always welcome here.” 

“I – thank you,” Adrien said, overwhelmed. He watched her leave, the door closing firmly behind her.

An awkward silence fell, and suddenly he wished that Sabine hadn’t left because now reality was staring them, particularly Marinette, in the face. Adrien toyed with the hem of his shirt, wondering what to say. What could he say? Of all the ways he’d thought about revealing his identity to Marinette, this had definitely _not_ been on the list. 

“Wow,” Marinette said finally. “That was _claw_ -ful.”

He choked on the surprised laughter that bubbled out of him and turned to look at her. “I thought you hated puns.”

“I wanted to see you smile,” Marinette said, turning pink. “I’m… I’m really sorry about that. I could’ve sworn I’d locked the door.”

“I’m sorry too,” Adrien muttered.

“Why are you sorry? You were doing what I asked you to do.”

“Because I’m…” He waved a hand at himself. Marinette’s smile faded.

“Adrien, look at me.”

Slowly, he obeyed. Marinette met his eyes. 

“Did you mean what you said? That it was only me?” she asked. “What about Ladybug?”

“I… uh…” Adrien floundered. “Ladybug is… Ladybug. And you’re… you.” He could hear Plagg snickering from his pocket, which only served to increase his nerves. He wanted to explain that while Ladybug was his partner, and would always hold a special place in his heart, she didn’t seem interested in him. Marinette, on the other hand, was beautiful and funny and kind and definitely interested. Or at least, she was in Chat Noir.

Marinette’s smile was tender. “Tikki, spots on,” she said. A flash of red light filled the kitchen.

“What – My Lady?” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Ladybug moved over to stand in front of him. Her face was a shade of red to rival her mask, but she said, “I’ve been in love with you since the day you lent me your umbrella. I did everything I could not to fall in love with Chat Noir because of _you_. Then one day this stray kitty showed up on my balcony, and I couldn’t stop myself from letting him in. As Ladybug, you were already my best friend – but as Marinette, I could give you more. You needed that. I wanted that.”

Adrien’s head was spinning. “And now?” he asked, daring to look into her eyes. They were such a brilliant shade of blue. The Miraculous magic must have been strong indeed if it had kept him from putting two and two together to come up with such an obvious four.

“You tell me,” she said dryly. “We just got interrupted having sex by my mother, and then given a version of the sex talk. I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again.”

“You’re my lady. My lady _and_ my princess,” Adrien said. How could he have gotten this lucky? “There’s nothing that could pry me away from your side.”

Ladybug’s flush deepened, but so did her smile. “I’m happy you’re my kitty,” she said gently. “Adrien Agreste, will you go out with me?”

Ladybug was asking him out. Fantasy fulfilled. Adrien nodded so fast his head hurt. “Absolutely. Yes. Anytime, anywhere.”

“Spots off,” she said, laughing, and returned to Marinette. “Well, it’ll have to be in a week. Sadly, I’m grounded.”

“Marinette is grounded,” Adrien said hopefully. “But Ladybug…?”

She smiled. “Ladybug would really like to finish what we started up in my bedroom.” She went up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, “Meet me at our usual spot at midnight.”

He seized his opportunity to kiss her cheek and she turned her head, startled. Adrien looked at her for a moment and then bent his head, pressing a kiss to her mouth. It was oddly chaste considering how they’d started the night, but it felt right for the moment. Marinette pulled back, eyes wide, then blushed even harder. He couldn’t help grinning; she was adorable.

“I’ll be there,” he promised. “But for now, I think I should go. I really don’t want your mom to come back up and chase me out.”

“No, you really don’t. Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

She led him downstairs to the bakery, where Sabine was manning the front counter. With one last final kiss to Marinette’s cheek, if only because it seemed a bit too awkward to kiss her in front of her mother after what had just happened, Adrien slipped out of the bakery. He glanced over his shoulder as he went and saw Marinette blowing a kiss to him. His heart lurched in his chest and it took every ounce of control he had to not sprint back to her side.

He glanced instead at his watch. Only three hours until he could meet Ladybug. He could make it.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
